Percy's Journey Back to Himself
by MoonlightSharpee
Summary: What if Percy Weasly's life was not as it seemed when he left his family? Warnings: Non-con, Language, Abuse, ECT. More warnings will be inside or per chapter. First fanfic I have written so, please no flames but constructive critisms. Disclamier: I do own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Characters. J.K. Rowlings owns them.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Non-Con, Non-Con BDSM

Chapter 1- The Truth

 **How It All Began-3rd Person p.o.v**

To say Percy Weasley was unhappy with his life would be an understatement. Percy Weasley hated his life. He hated what he had become and that was a common whore. At least in his mind that was what he was and it was all because of Prime Minister Fudge that Percy felt this way.

When Percy had first joined the Ministry he was 17 year old kid just excited to start his first real job that could be the first step down a great journey. He hadn't started his job long before Fudge took a notice of him. At first, Percy thought it was because he was doing great at his job but then it became apparent that Fudge had taken more of nonwork related liking in him. Percy was flattered but was not interested in the man or was very appreciative of his advances and told Fudge this. Although Fudge did not care how Percy felt at all and kept flirting and making sexual advances at him. A few months after the advances had started Fudge called Percy into his office and placed the imperious curse on Percy and forced him to have sex with him then forbade him to tell anyone.

After the first occurrence, Fudge made this a daily part of his and Percy's daytime work life. Soon though Fudge grew bored of Percy not fighting him and removed the curse but to silence Percy so he wouldn't speak out about the abuse at the hands of the Minister, he began to threatened Percy's family and friend's. Soon though Fudge grew bored with only being able to use Percy a short time at work so, he reimperioused Percy and forced him to tell his family that he got a promotion at work and say anything that was necessary so he could leave his family and move in with Fudge. Percy knew his family did not particularly like him but he had hoped that they would be able to tell that something was wrong but they could not so off he went straight in the sadistic man's arms.

All of this is why Percy believes himself to be a common whore and because now he is forced daily to be chained to the Prime Minister's desk and forced to give a blow job to Fudge all day while he works or raped repeatedly over the desk or is a prisoner that Fudge can use any time at night because he is forced to live him. This is why Percy hates his life and hopes one day someone will save him from his hell or he will finally die a short quick death that end all his pain and suffering.

 **Present Day- Percy's p.o.v**

"Oh My! Oh dear, my little slave I swear everyday that sweet mouth of your's just gets better and better," Master tells me this as he climax's down my throat for the 5th time that day. I'm happy that I have done so well for my Master today because that means when we get home might get to eat some food tonight. I haven't eaten in three days but Master said I hadn't earned it and I was bad. Although I don't want to be bad I want to be a good whore for my Master and not a bad one so I have been working extra hard for my Master today.

After Master climaxed he stood up and zipped up his pants. I'm confused to why because it is my job to service Master all day and if I am unable to serve Master I might not get food and instead get punishment. So, I whine a bit to let Master know my confusion.

"I'm sorry my pet but I have business to attend and have to leave for little while but if you stay underneath the desk and don't make a sound until I get back I might consider giving you dinner tonight," Master tells me this before he pats me on the head and walks out the door and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

With Master gone I allow my thoughts to wander to my old life and my family. I sometimes wonder if they ever think of me and if maybe one day they would come and take me from my Master. I shake my head of these thoughts though because they are dangerous thoughts. If I allow myself to think these thoughts then I will not be able to serve my Master efficiently because I will to busy allowing myself believe in something that will never happen. Besides my family hates me and as they should after the things I said to them, and for those words alone I know I am where I belong with my Master who will treat me as the whore I am.

"Percy!?" I hear a voice shout that makes me jump in the air and hit my head on the desk. I look up to see two faces peering down at me in wonder and disgust. I must have been in deep thought when they entered because I never heard them approach the desk let alone enter the room but this does not bother me the only thing that worries me is how pissed off Master is gonna be when he finds out I have been found.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Found

 **Lucius's p.o.v**

** _Dream Sequence Starts**_

" _Tom, Severus are you guys home?" I called as I stepped through the floo._

" _Tom?Sev?" I call out again and still get no answers from my two lovers. It is odd for them not to be home when I get home from work. I begin searching our cottage for them but still come up short._

" _Huh, I guess they are not home," I mutter under my breath as I step into the study._

" _Yes, your lovers and I am afraid they won't be coming back," I hear a voice say from behind me. I quickly spin around and come face to face to Albus Dumbledore._

" _Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here? And what do you mean my lovers are not coming back? Did something happen? Are they hurt? Are they at St…" I rush out in a panic but am cut off quickly by Dumbledore._

" _No, your lovers are fine but they are in the way of my plans as are you," a sadistic smile crosses his face as he say this._

" _What are you talking about? Where are Tom and Sev?" I ask in fear and back my way towards the fireplace._

" _That's not important. What is important is that you won't remember any of this," he says this as he raises his wands and cast the spell "Obliv…"_

 _**Dream Sequence Ends**_

I bolt up in bed as my dream ends, my chest heaving and sweat running down my face profusely as I try to understand the dream I just had. I don't quite understand it, I had been having dreams like this since the end of the fourth task of the Tri Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts. When the Potter boy claimed that You-Know-Who was back and that I was a Death Eater that was there when he came back but I don't remember being there. In fact, I beginning to notice that I there was several gaps in memory in the past and it was really starting to become discerning.

Just as I begin to contemplate the gaps in my memory, Twinkle, my personal house elf pops into my room to wake me up and remind me that I have a meeting at the Ministry this morning. I tell Twinkle that I am getting up and about to get ready and that breakfast would be served at my meeting so not worry about getting my food. I get ready quickly and go to the dining room to let my son that I had go and would be back later.

"Goodmorning, Father," my son, Draco says as I enter the room.

"And a goodmorning to you, Dragon," I greet my son and look to see if my awful wife was up yet. When I see that she is not, I relax and smile at my son. "Dragon, I have some work early this morning at the ministry. Although, when I get back what do you say to you and I going to the house in Italy for a couple of weeks."

"I would love to, daddy. May I visit Balise while we are there?" Dragon asks with great in enthusiasm.

"I don't see why not? Alright, Dragon I have to go now but I will see you when I get home," I say as I set to Floo to the Ministry from the Floo in the room.

"Okay, Father see you then," I hear Dragon call as feel the pull of the Floo and am now entering the Ministry.`As soon as I step out of the Floo system I see Kingsley waiting for me, so we can go see the Minister together.

"Hello Kingsley, how are you today?" I greet him.

"Fine, thank you. Are you ready to head up to see the Minister?" He asks as I approach him. I nodded and we head off silently to our destination. The journey is quick and when we get the office we arrive to see that the Minister is not in.

"That is strange I wonder where the Minister is," Kingsley speaks aloud as we enter the seemingly empty office.

"I'm not sure but hopefully he will…." I cut off mid sentence as I hear a soft tinkling sound. "Did you hear that?" I ask my companion as I look around the room to seek out the source of the sound.

"Yes, I did it sounds like it coming from under the desk," Kingsley replies. He and I make are way slow over to the desk and what we find underneath it sends horror straight through my heart. Underneath the desk is the form of Percy Weasley but the fact that he is underneath the desk is not what horrifies me it the fact that he is naked, chained and so obviously been abused. Next to me I hear Kingsley gasps out Percy's name and when he does Percy looks up at us with surprise and fear in his eyes and I all I want to is cry.

"Please, don't tell Master you found me otherwise he will be very mad," Percy speaks out and begins to tremble severely in fear. With this I think I am going to be sick but stay strong because I know that I will be needed in taking out the Minister for this crime.


	3. Broken Computer

**Okay Guys... My computer is broken and that is why hasn't been any new updates. When I get it fixed expect new chapters on all my stories. I am currently at the library typing this up. So until I get it fixed tell me how you feel about the stuff already written.**

 **MoonlightSharpee**


End file.
